‘HBC 630’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 630’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a controlled cross made in 2008 with female parent ‘YCR 5’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,404) and male parent ‘21-10-21’ (unpatented). Seedling plants from this cross were planted in 2009 and screened for disease resistance and sex in a greenhouse and field nursery near Toppenish, Wash. A single plant of ‘HBC 630’ was selected in 2011. In 2012 ‘HBC 630’ was expanded by asexual tissue culture propagation to 14 plants in an evaluation block near Toppenish, Wash. In 2014 ‘HBC 630’ was further expanded by asexual tissue culture propagation to a 1 acre test block near Toppenish, Wash. The ‘HBC 630’ plants have now been observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 630’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.